Te lo prometo
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Tras regresar de hueco mundo, Rukia recuerda todo lo que sucedió con Kaien, y teme profundamente que la persona más importante para ella pase por lo mismo, por eso decide tomar distancia de el, pero ¿Ichigo lo permitirá?


Segundo fic que público en esta sección pero el primero sobre la pareja que me gusta de la serie. Este fic es un regalo que me hago a mi misma por mi cumple y a todos los que cumplan el 2 de nov.

Me consiento un poco xD

Sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Desde que llegaron de Hueco Mundo había notado una extraña lejanía en Rukia, evitando sus constantes provocaciones, tratando de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Dejó de asistir a la escuela y se escapaba por las noches cuando todos dormían, pensando que nadie notaría su ausencia.

Ichigo preocupado por su amiga, dejó de lado sus descansos nocturnos, desde que descubriera lo que ya se había vuelto costumbre en la Shinigami

La seguía a poca distancia, con su apariencia de Shinigami, observando cada uno de sus movimientos tratando de comprender en silencio el porqué de su comportamiento, ¿por qué la rebelde que conocía cambió tanto de la noche a la mañana? Y en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando desde abajo del poste donde se encontraba, Rukia le miraba molesta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos levemente humedecidos.

Había estado llorando…de nuevo.

Tensó sus hombros.

**-¿Por qué me sigues todas las noches, Ichigo?**

**-¿Por qué sales todas las noches y me evitas durante el día, Rukia? –**

**-Yo pregunté primero.-**le miró ceñuda desde abajo**.**

-**¿Y eso qué?**-Alzó una ceja antes de bajar y quedar junto a la pelinegra.-**¿Por qué no confías en mí, enana fastidiosa?**-en un gesto no propio en él, le acarició la mejilla, limpiando la solitaria gota salada que se deslizaba.

-**Eres un imbécil. Claro que confío en ti. Eres el idiota en quien más confío**. –le sonrió, melancólica.

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?**-frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

-**No quiero molestarte, además deberías estar descansando, mañana tienes clases.**

-**Teóricamente mi cuerpo está descansando, pero son cosas que no van al caso.**-Levantó el pequeño rostro que aún acunaba en una de sus grandes manos, haciéndola perder en la profunda sinceridad e sus ojos castaños. –**Por favor, Rukia, dime que te sucede…**

En contra de lo que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza en aquel momento, las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo desde que sintió su reiatsu, empezaron a correr sin tapujos, imposibilitando cualquier intento por detenerlas

Ichigo al ver como la imagen que ella trató de proyectar de la Shinigami fuerte, se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos y su mundo se le caía a los pies sin tener idea de que hacer para consolarla, sin pensarlo dos veces acunó a la chica en su pecho sin decir palabra alguna, la dejó que se desahogara libremente. Sabía que tanto ella como él necesitaban que aquello pasara.

-**No quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que a él**.-la escuchó hipar aferrada a su ropa. –**No mueras…**

Recordó súbitamente una conversación que había tenido días atrás con Orihime, quien le comentó sobre la posible causa del comportamiento de la Kuchiki.

El espada quien se transformó en Shiva Kaien había removido de manera abrumadora el recuerdo de su trágica muerte.

Pero, él estaba allí y no permitiría que nada más pasara.

-**Tranquila, enana.** –sonrió con inusual ternura. – **Eso no va pasar, por que seré el más fuerte y nunca te dejaré sola, te lo prometo.**

-**Gracias Ichigo**.-se alejó un poco del chico, mientras limpiaba sus mojadas mejillas y le sonreía agradecida.

**-Regresó mi luz, mi Rukia**.-susurró, mientras la veía distanciarse.

-**¿Dijiste algo?**- Preguntó dando la vuelta sobre sus talones, risueña, sabiendo que aquel tonto Shinigami sustituto nunca rompía sus promesas.

-**Nada de tu incumbencia, enana llorona.-**

Cuando sintió la capa metálica del celular de Rukia, estrellándose contra su rostro, supo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-**Estúpido, apresúrate es tarde y debemos regresar a casa**.-le gritó mientras corría.

Sin decir o replicar algo, siguió a Rukia, sumiso.

A pesar del moretón en su ojo derecho, su seño se desfruncía y sonreía tranquilo como no lo había hecho en días.

_**-0-0-0-0-0**_

Solo puedo decir, que es perfectamente comprensible que la pobre de Rukia pase por un momento así de duro, tomando en cuenta la importancia tanto de Kaien como de Ichigo en su vida etc etc y muchos aspectos más xD

Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y dudas no duden enviarlas en un review.


End file.
